fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pretty Odd Day: Transcript
A Pretty Odd Day is the 36th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Toxifinder *Robo *Whale Five *Molly the Cougar *Water Paw *Lady Fuse *Lapo Luigi *Wario (Syndicate) *Erin *Airdroid *Nozus *Saint *Day *Dores *Collector *Villain *Sophie Clone *The Great Beguru *Sapient *Puppet Master Robo *Cy *Computer Minor *Lord Zorgu *Store Clerk Transcript Gorge: (narrating) There was a time before Dores' death where we all went to Papa Squeegee to discuss some things and strange things were happening. (cut to a flashback) Gorge: You want to go to Papa Squeegee? Robo: Sure. I'm hungry! Whale Five: Sure, I'll go. (the gang go to Papa Squeegee) (sees that some villains are already there) Dores: And you know what I said about that otter? She's boring! (all the villains laugh) Sapient: Guess what? Sophie could just go die. (the villains laugh harder) Puppet Master Robo: Boy, you make me laugh so hard! And you know what I could do with Sophie? Airdroid: Murder her? Puppet Master Robo: Tie her with string! (the villains reach maximum laughter) Gorge: Try to ignore the villains. (The heroes sit down) (The villains notice) Airdroid: Hey, Robo! What's up? Whale Five: We're trying to eat here! Airdroid: Oh. (Airdroid goes back to the villains' table) Gorge: Here's what I want to ask you. This place is actually strange. (More heroes come and sit down) Molly: Did someone say strange? Collector: It's equally strange. (Cy and Store Clerk arrive) Store Clerk: Oh, this isn't Walmart. (leaves) (Cy sits down) Robo: What's this? Gorge: A discussion. Robo: I've heard that you can say commands and they magically happen. Molly: Well, strange things can happen. Whale Five: Well, what are the commands? (Gorge writes on a piece of paper, "Verbally say 'I've got a command', then say it and the person you're directing it to") Robo: That's nice. Uhh, I've got a command. Make The Great Beguru appear. (The Great Beguru's gem appears) (Robo rubs the gem) (The Great Beguru appears) The Great Beguru: What is your wish? Gorge: Uhh, I've got a command! Make this place more spacious! (Papa Squeegee begins remodeling itself) Airdroid: Oh, so that's how they're gonna "play the game". Well, I've got a command! Make my list of people I murdered appear! (a long list appears) Airdroid: It works! Molly: I've got a command! Make the booth bigger! (The booth grows) Gorge: Wow. Robo: Uhh, I've got a command! Make a computer appear! (a computer appears) Gorge: I've got a command! Make the roof rise without it detaching! (Papa Squeegee begins remodeling itself again) Molly: I've got a command! Make me bigger! Gorge: Uhh, we've had enough of this game, have we? Robo: It's not a game! (Molly starts getting taller) Molly: I feel like a giant! Robo: She only grew to 6'0", Gorge. Molly: Well, am I pretty? Gorge: I guess. Robo: I've got a command! Turn Molly back to normal! (Molly shrinks back down) Molly: Hey! Gorge: I've got a command! Make some canned Caffeine-free Sun Drop appear! (Caffeine-free Sun Drop appears) Computer: Too many commands. Now running commands automatically. Gorge: What? (Molly starts growing faster) (Nova's list keeps disappearing and appearing) (the computer finally shuts down) Molly: Now I really am giant! Gorge: I've got a command! Make everything normal again! (But nothing happens) Gorge: Uhh, hello? (Lapo Luigi appears) Lapo Luigi: That computer shut down and is not turned on! Gorge: Who shut it down? Lapo Luigi: I did. Gorge: You did? Lapo Luigi: Yes. Gorge: Well, then... Lady Fuse: Well, that was disturbing. Water Paw: Some strange computer... Toxifinder: And it shut down. Sophie Clone: Well, we're out. Villain: Me too. (every villain leaves Papa Squeegee) Saint: How strange. Gorge: I know. Wario: Now what? Gorge: Start the computer back up? Lapo Luigi: Sure. (Lapo Luigi starts the computer back up) Nozus: That looks interesting. Gorge: I've got a command! Turn everything back to normal! (Everything turns back to normal) Erin: Well, if I wanted to say something, I wouldn't even know what I should say... (Lord Zorgu appears) Lord Zorgu: Ugh! Why is this place filled with heroes? I was late to the villains' meeting! (Lord Zorgu leaves) Gorge: What do you think? Robo: Let's get out of Papa Squeegee! (everyone but Lapo Luigi leave Papa Squeegee) Gorge: What next? Toxifinder: Well, I'm not sure. Whale Five: Uhh... Gorge: I'll just go back to my house. Robo: Me, Whale Five and Toxifinder will head back to New City. (flashback ends) Gorge: And so I went back to my house and that's it. The End. Lady Fuse: Wait, that's it? Toxifinder: That story only told of what happened at Papa Squeegee. Robo: That sounds like a children's book. Gorge: Well, it's not. It's a children's novel. Toxifinder: OK... Lady Fuse: What do you want to do with the novel? Gorge: Nothing. I didn't write it. (shows that the author was Sophie) Lady Fuse: Sophie B. Otter? Well, someone must've took a little perspective. Water Paw: So she wrote it? Gorge: Yes. (everyone else backs up) Gorge: What? Now that she's back in Canada, you don't have to hide from her. (The End) Trivia *The TV Movie takes place before the Season 2 finale, even though it's a Season 4 episode. *Like Saving The Future, the Wario appearing is from Syndicate. Category:Episodes Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Transcripts